1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting structures, and more particularly, to a connecting structure for connecting a detachable accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an accessory is connected to a main device via a number of fasteners, such as a number of bolts. However, to mount or unmount the accessory from the main device, the bolts need to be screwed or unscrewed one by one, which is inconvenient and results in low efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connecting structure which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.